godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Godzilla (2014 film)/@comment-3367060-20140517070247/@comment-24868748-20140517123652
Well, I have nothing against your opinion. I really loved the movie, but I have to admit that it lookec "incomplete". There are scenes you see at the trailers that are different or just don't exist at the movie, and that gave me a strange feeling. As for the human characters, I really don't got captivated by them, but I think they just appeared to held the plot together, wich I think it's ok (I don't think any human character at any Godzilla movies are nice either... lol). And, I don't think Godzilla was a hero like the Showa versions. For me, he was pretty neutral and just don't gave a f**k about the humans, their applaudings, praisings and other stuff... his "mission" was to kill the M.U.T.O.s, not save the mankind, he just don't care about them. Talking about the M.U.T.O.s, I think they was batter onscreen than trough other visual medias (toys, concepts and etc...), I realy saw a bit of "Cloverfield" when they moved around destroying everything and the way they move either. And I laughed a lot at their "romantic" scene. My girlfriend even said "Would you give me a nuke at Valentine's day...?". Anyway... I think the holding on Godzilla first introduction was good, but I have to agree at least they could show him fighting the male M.U.T.O. (for real, not trough a TV). I just think that from the second act and on, they switched a lot between the scenes of Ford, Elle, Godzilla, male M.U.T.O., female M.U.T.O. and Serizawa, to show everyone converging at San Francisco for the final showdown. As for the final fight, I really think was worth the waiting. Gareth Edwards stated that the people watched a lot of bears/komodo dragons fighting to get an inspiration for Godzilla fighting style, so I just figured that the climatic atomic breath would be a "last resource" and I looked foward to see Godzilla using his raw strenght and savagery, so I haven't got disappointed. I watched the movie with Godzilla fans as well as non-Godzilla fans, and everyone got very excited when Godzilla first released his atomic breath. In fact, everyone liked the movie alot and even though there was no claps at the end of the movie, the average critics was very positive towards the flick. Well, I think that the movie could really be better and they could do 2:30h, but I think that the plot at least flowed and people don't got bored. I think as Titan said... people getting bored and complaining about the movie end up infecting everyone and the experience is frustrated by the lack of excitement, but for me, was the opposite. Everyone enjoyed the movie so it just amplified my optmism towards the movie. But you guys must remember that the story will not be tould only about the movie... the guys at the production are about to make a comic book and a novel about it, and I heard it will help people to understand about the new universe of ''Godzilla 2014. '' Just to end... for me, this movie was worth my money and I don't give him an "A-". For me "A" is a good rating.